leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5.83.71.124-20121116024157/@comment-117.120.18.134-20121118050134
I nvr thought I'd hear something like that from you. But then again, I'm not that surprised after I looked at your match history. You do really well with 0CS, I've seen the recent record 2/1/25. However, you seem lost when it comes to using Hybrid. Hybrid's role isn't just to do everything well and go as a jack-of-all-trades, it's also used to force the opposition into taking hard choices when making builds. Most Hybrid builds focus on early to mid game dominance and therefore, obviously burn out quickly. By constantly pressuring the opponents with your speedy performance (By raking up kills and assists as much as possible, includinf creep farms), you make the majority of them focus on you. Thus, in most cases, they would save special things (summoners, ultis, etc) just to counter you purely. They will even save 1 or 2 item slots just to specifically counter you as well if you really become a threat. Now when all of the results happen, your Carry in most cases or Caster will have an easier time to finish them off as they have used up their momentary resources to kill you or have been seriously worn down due to your constant barrage of E damage and other amplfications. Another important thing to note about Hybrid builds is that due to having 2 separate damage sources, even though your damage might not be on par to that of AD Carries, what you have over them is that you don't need to buy Penetration gears. Your innate and combined with the 2 Penetrations Masteries in your Offence Tree, give you all the necessary Penetration. Also, due to your Hybrid nature, even if the enemy builds defensive gears, they will be forced to build mostly HP items to counter you cos if they focus on building only armor, you can focus more on Magic Damage. If they build MR, you can take AD more. Regardless, doin so will help your group as well in spending their gold, allowing them to get more high powered gears earlier and penetration marks very late since the enemy will focus only on stacking mostly HP items. As for your mention of the CDR. Ionian is a situational item and it depends on what runes and masteries a player has taken before hand, it is still very useful on Kayle depending on the said factors. The best way to approach with Kayle is what you've mentioned in most cases but you have to learn to use other things as well depending on your team comp. When you play Kayle, you are not the lead Champ, nor are you the main support. You are in between, you're meant to keep the team stable regardless of what role you take in most cases, and Hybrid usually does that the best cos it can do a bit of everything and still deal enough damage to make the opposition shitt in their pants. You also mentioned the elixir usage? Well let me tell you now, when you play Hybrid, your stellar performances result in one of the 3: 1. Opposition surrenders at 20 mins cos You have raked up mroe tahn 10 kills with at best 1 death. 2. They were so distracted by you and focused so heavily on you that your carry has pushed every freakin tower in his lane and is helpin others and as a result they can't counter push. 3. If you've played Hybrid long enough, you will be able to make a stable build that lasts even in late game. Thus, you won't find much trouble and you won't even need to buy pots to finish them off cos you've made all your gears while they haven't and therefore cannot fight back unless they haveat least 3+ members on their side to fight back. I should also mention that Hybrid Kayle can always retweak her items even in late game to change her performance even after your first 6 standard item set unlike AD and AP variants. Thus, you focus more on being adaptive rather than simplistic and direct.